


Правосудие

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Character Death, Conflict, Detectives, Drama, Female Antagonist, Female Characters, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Suffering, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: У каждого своя правда и справедливость





	Правосудие

Часы пробили семь вечера.

Сидевшая за столом девушка равнодушно перевела на них глаза. Она сидела согнувшись за столом, почти в полной темноте; в ее квартире было пусто и холодно. Она вырезала из картона маску. В углу стояло пианино и скрипка; стены увешаны плакатами, в полках книги и диски; слабо горит экран ноутбука.

Она любила все эти творения и достижения человеческой цивилизации, но презирала и ненавидела человечество, ибо считала, что все великое создано единицами, гениями, и лишь растащено и произведено на общее пользование другими; хотя вряд ли она могла назвать всех, кто создал или первым придумал то, что ей нравиться, и считала большинство из этого обыденным.

Но вещи все же были ей дороже людей; ее скрипка и кисти никогда не предавали ее, не обижали, не оскорбляли, не смеялись над ней, в отличии от многих людей, хуже всего — именно тех людей, которых она считала близкими, и которых у нее теперь вовсе не осталось.

Она не хотела умирать, она любила свою жизнь, у нее было ради чего жить, ибо еще так многому она могла научиться и так много могла узнать; это были еще не прочитанные книги, не пройденные видео игры, не выученные и не сочиненные музыкальные композиции, не исследованные места, не начатые рассказы… К тому же, всегда есть шанс начать осваивать что-то новое, а это — дополнительный интерес, стимул продолжать жизнь…

Чем было трудней дело, тем оно даже больше нравилось ей, и тем большую радость получала она, когда через, быть даже несколько лет, у нее хоть что-то начинало получаться; и тогда, прилив вдохновения охватывал ее, и чуть ли не гением начинала считать себя она; но вскоре чувства возвращались на круги своя, и она принималась за более сложные задачи этой области, которые однажды снова принесут эту радость.

Единственное, что огорчало ее — она остро и неизбежно осознавала полнейшую бесполезность этих действий, кроме как принесение ей удовольствия; они ничего не меняли, ни к лучшему, ни к худшему ни в ней, ни в людях, ни в мире; друзей, знакомых и родных, с кем бы она могла этим поделиться, у нее не было тоже, а как хоть что-то из своих достижений продвинуть в массы, поведать людям, она не знала, да и побаивалась, ибо считала, что все равно, среди других потоков информации, более интересной, ее не заметят; она тешила себя мыслью о том, что общество в целом глупо и устремленно на мерзкие материальные проблемы и потребности, и все равно не поймет и лишь оскорбит ее творчество, ибо она высмеивала их.

И так, она мог назвать себя вполне счастливой, если бы ни одно, ни одна жуткая, засевшая в глубине ее души игла. Девушка легко прощала людей, если они после своего плохо проступка совершали хороший, и искупали вину, особенно случайно и не намеренно, убеждая ее тем самым в искренности и том, что им можно снова доверять; но когда кто-то совершал нечто плохое по отношению к ней, кажущиеся не обоснованным, и не только не пытался извиниться и исправить это, а каждым днем и годом все больше и больше давил на самое больное ее место, делал так, что она все больше и больше злилась и начинала его ненавидеть, как могла она когда-либо в жизни простить его? Он не заслуживал прощения. И однажды, девушка поняла, что этот человек заслуживает лишь смерти…

Молодой парень с длинными светлыми волосами ехал в автобусе, отгородившись от реального мира наушниками. Он задумчиво глядел по сторонам, затем стал что-то печатать на телефоне. Выйдя на своей остановке, он спокойно направился в сторону дома, но странное ощущение, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, хотя сколько он не оборачивался, никого не замечал, не покидало его. Он поднялся к себе в квартиру; его встретила радостным смехом молодая кудрявая девушка; он приветливо поздоровался и устало повалился на кровать.

Через пол часа он услышал стук в дверь. Услышал он не сразу, ибо, как всегда был в наушниках, которые почти никогда не снимал. Стучали по три раза с перерывом; так всегда стучала его бывшая девушка, что бы он знал, что это она пришла к нему; он очень удивился; теперь они общались мало и не виделись без необходимости. Поразмыслив, он, не снимая своих любимых наушников, пошел отпирать дверь. За ней и вправду была та, с которой когда-то он разделил много счастливых дней и событий, и бывшая теперь никем для него, словно никогда не существовавшая, ставшая, как и все, что с ними случилось ранее, лишь вспоминанием.

«Что тебе нужно? Зачем ты ко мне пришла?» — равнодушно спросил он. Из двери комнаты выглянула другая, кудрявая и подозрительно уставилась на пришедшую.

«Я хочу забрать тот диск, который тебе приносила…» — тихо сказала гостья. Парень принес диск и девушка, забрав его, быстро удалилась.

«Кто это такая?» — недовольно спросила кудрявая.

«Моя бывшая… Она всегда, когда приходит, стучит вот так… Три раза. Но надеюсь больше я не услышу этот стук». — сердито сообщил парень, а кудрявая заулыбалась.

Через несколько дней, девушка парня был дома одна. Был невероятно темный, холодный вечер; в дверь снова постучали три раза. Она вздрогнула и проигнорировала стук, сделав громче музыку, но не вытерпев любопытства, через минут пятнадцать, подошла к двери. За ней были шум и шорох, гостья все еще была в коридоре. Невероятно разозлившись, что бывшая ее парня до сих пор торчит под их дверью, хозяйка отперла дверь. Оказавшаяся за ней девушка злобно взирала на нее своими мрачными зелеными глазами.

«Еще что-то забыла?» — иронически хмыкнула она. Девушка задумчиво пожала плечами, осматривая квартиру из-за ее плеча; убедившись, что там больше никого нет, она резко выдернула из кармана руку, где все это время держала нож.

«Это за то, что он выбрал тебя, а не меня! Захотел жениться на тебе значит! Не бывать этому». -холодно прошептала она. Кудрявая услышала это и в ужасе отпрянув, непонимающим, остекленевшим взглядом посмотрела на гостью.

«Нет… Нет!» — закричала она, но мстительница точным и безжалостным движением вонзила нож в горло жертвы. Убедившись, что та мертва, она поспешила прочь; нож она отмыла дома, повесив на место, как ни в чем не бывало.

Но этого было мало.

Она хотела, что бы парень почувствовал, кого это, быть вечно одним и некому не нужным, оставленным любимыми. Он переживет смерть всех, кто ему дорог, а потом, если он не покончит с собой сам, за ним придет она.

Через неделю, она ехала на метро с работы; только она успела выйди на проспект, на нее накинулась какая мелкая рыжая дама. «Это ты ее убила! Я знаю! Ты все ходила, следила за ними, стучалась к ним в дверь! Не смогла простить, что он тебя бросил! Отомстила ему смертью соперницы! Самооценка небось зашкаливает!» — вопила она. Девушка узнала родную сестру новой избранницы ее парня, с которой те часто виделись.

«Что вы говорите, вы не в себе? Успокойтесь, да как я могла, я тоже его любила…!» — начала было оправдываться она.

Женщина, не слушая, вцепилась в ее прямые черные волосы; «Все ты врешь, я знаю…!» — причитала она.

Девушка невероятно разозлилась и прошипела в ответ — «Даже если и так, ты никогда и ничего не докажешь!»

«Докажу, я докажу! Я отомщу!» — вопила в ответ сестра убитой.

Прохожие с любопытством оглядывались на них, но все проходили мимо. Девушка пыталась отпихнуть сестру рыжей от себя, но та упорно сопротивлялась. Вдруг, кто-то с силой схватил девушку за воротник и потянул в сторону; рыжая остановилась. Девушка разглядела лучшего друга своего бывшего позади себя.

«Хватит этого, все мы расстроены… А ты не лезь. Что бы я больше тебя никогда не видел! Бросила Никиту, а еще тут доказываешь что-то!» — огрызнулся он на черноволосую девушку. Та, опешив, смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Рыжая, злобно качнув головой, удалилась вместе с другом. Вершительница правосудия сжала кулаки. Она уже знала, кто следующим обретет смерть от ее руки.

Девушка сидела, размышляя, за своим столом. Друг ее парня был намного сильнее, так просто она бы с ним не справилась… Ей нужно было откуда-то достать оружие. Ее мысли остановились на электричестве. Хороший разряд легко бы убил его и не оставил улик… Поразмыслив, она приобрела электрический конденсатор, способный накопить опасный для жизни элетрозаряд; подзарядив его и взяв с собой на всякий случай нож, она пошла караулить друга парня. Они с сестрой жили не особо далеко, и теперь девушка бродила напротив их дома.

Вечером он один шел по этой улице; подкравшись своим бесшумным шагом сзади, девушка приставила разнополярные провода конденсатора к его шее с двух сторон; парень вскрикнул, и, вздрогнув, упал; девушка затем перерезала его горло тем же ножом и бросилась бежать прочь.

Но не прошла она и пары шагов, как кто-то закричал, и прямо перед ней возникла сестра парня; «Ты, это ты! Я знала…» — завопила она, и встретившись с горящим ледяным огнем зеленым взглядом убийцы, кинулась бежать прочь, крича.

Преследовательница схватила первую попавшуюся, валявшуюся на земле железную банку, и кинула в убегающую свидетельницу; сестра парня была хрупкой и маленькой, и попадая в ее голову, банка заставила ее вскрикнуть и замедлиться; кроме того, при ударе банкой, девушка невольно зажмурила глаза, и попав в этот момент ногой в канаву на дороге, упала. Девушка с ножом уже догнала ее и покончила с ней так же, как с ее братом.

Еще через пару дней девушка снова стучалась в квартиру бывшего. Тот, узнав ее стук, с полным равнодушием пошел открывать. Его жизнь потеряла радость и смысл, и ему теперь было вообще плевать на все происходящее кругом.

«Я так переживала за тебя, это просто нечто ужасное, оказаться не в том месте, не в то время… Я так соболезную, бедняжка… В голове не укладывается…» — притворно запричитала девушка с порога, даже чуть всхлипнув.

Парень мрачно пожал плечами, пропуская ее внутрь. Она бесшумно пошла за ним.

«Тебе не кажется, что кто-то нарочно убивает именно тех, кто тебе дорог?» — спросила тихо она.

«Так похоже и есть…» — преодолев сдавливающее горло чувство тоски, проворчал парень, стоя спиной к девушке.

Та резким движение схватила его за один из проводов наушника; они были запутаны, но парню было лень этим заниматься и он надел их прям так; теперь один из этих узлов обвился вокруг его шеи.

«Что ты творишь?!» — испугался он, на что девушка лишь сильнее стала душить его проводами.

«Я открою тебе секрет… Это я убила их. Что бы ты почувствовал себя на моем месте, что бы страдал в сотню раз сильнее чем я! Я ненавижу тебя, и это твое наказание за предательство!» — сообщила она.

Парень в ужасе закашлялся, пытаясь стянуть со своего горла туго впивающиеся провода и ругаясь. «Ты всегда и всюду ходишь в этих своих наушниках, почти никогда не снимаешь, и очень любишь их, так вот теперь же они погубят тебя! Забавно, не находишь?» — с усмешкой выкрикнула девушка; парень попытался резко вырваться и ударить ее, но они были равны по силе, а провода больно впивались в горло; он стал кашлять и задыхаться, и вскоре бессильно разжал пальцы; девушка отпустила его. Он был мертв.

Вынув из сумочки влажные салфетки, она тщательно обтерла наушники и, выходя, ручку двери квартиры; у нее не было ключей и она оставила ее так, не запертой, поковырявшись для убедительности шпилькой в замке; потом, вернувшись, взяла из тумбочки деньги; их она все кинула первому встречному нищему на помойке; она лишь хотела, что бы, если будут искать убийцу, все выглядело как взлом и ограбление.

В этот же вечер новости и телевидение вопили о происшествии. Никто пока не мог найти ее и даже заподозрить. Девушка холодно улыбнулась. Ненавистный предатель больше никогда не ранит ее сердца…

Но сколько же еще на свете людей, преданных и обиженных, ни за что? Почему какой-то глупой кудрявой девчонке суждено было стать невестой ее парня, хотя все, что она для него сделала — написала пару милых сообщений и постоянно хохотала с ним над глупостями; почему, что бы ни делала она, как ни выручала его, ни старалась для него, все было бесполезным и ничего не значащим?

Ей хотелось убить всех, кто когда-либо совершал такую несправедливость; она крепче сжала в руках черную ажурную маску.

Она будет их правосудием…

Худой черноволосый парень весело с кем-то болтал по телефону, сидя на подоконнике своей комнаты. Его бывшая девушка, а по совместительству одна из близких знакомых новой вершительницы правосудия, двенадцать лет к ряду заботившаяся о нем и вытягивающая из всех передряг, неудержимо рыдала, сидя на лавочке во дворе.

Все уже были наслышаны об их нелепой нелепой соре на почве измены и предательства. Мимо рыдающей девушки бесшумно проскользнула черная тень, как показалось ей — в темной кружевной маске, торчащей из-под капюшона.

Через пять минут в дверь худого черноволосого парня настойчиво постучали три раза…

05.09.15


End file.
